Willy
' Willy' (full name: William C. Orca) is an orca whale steam train. Backstory Bio Personality He is a very wise, cute, and friendly and always enjoys himself. He also can help others when they're confused with somethings. And since he's one of the best hunter of the sea, he can help others catch fish. He also saves drowning victims and others who are being chased by a shark or other killers. He's also ready to catch underwater beasts like JAWS. He is also great friends with Fluttershy who finds him very cute. He is also very protective of his friends and will risk his life to keep them safe. But when someone presses his buttons, when his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he can get very furious and blow his curcuits, and Pinkie Pie is the best at doing so when her annoying chatter mouth is at non-stop. When Willy is in rage mode, his eyes glow red. Sometimes, when he's close to rage mode, steam comes rushing out of his cylinders, then out of his funnel. Then afterwards showers of sparks puff out of his funnel, then his eyes glow red as his cylinders and funnel spout out a ton of steam and showers of sparks. When it's the case of his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he races in to battle the villain or to put an end to the case. He'll even pull out his dagger or rifle if necessary. He also has a huge hatred for poachers and whalers, because 37 years ago (when he was still a whale) whalers killed his family. Physical Appearance Willy is a white and black orca whale. With same black eyes. And has 2 trailing wheels underneath his chin, 3 light blue driving wheels and 6 rear wheels with a light gray buffer beam. When in rage mode, Willy's eyes take on a red glow. Skills and Abilities '''Accordion Playing: '''Willy is a really good accordion player as he can polka music and sea songs very well and often does tricks while playing and can even play his accordion with his tail fin. '''Marksmanship: '''Willy is a really skilled marksman, as he able to shoot out long ranged targets with his rifle and harpoon gun, without the need of a scope. And can shoot with high accuracy. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Willy is one of the greatest duelists in the Jedi Order using a mixture of Soresu, Artaru, and Shien/Djem So as his main combat form '''Force Skills: '''Willy is very strong with the Force as he can use animal friendship, Mind Tricks, he was a capable telekinetic, and had a fine Force Sense. And he could even use the Force in his physical fighting and even learned how to use Shatter point. '''Knife Combat: '''Willy can also fight enemies with his knife. Where he tries to avoid their swings, and slashes and waits for the right point to strike with his own knife as he will strike his opponent at the right spots that will disarm the being or to incapacitate them. '''Physical Combat: '''Willy is a really skilled physical fighting, knowing how to block shots and where to hit the opponent to incapacitate them and uses his warfare training in fighting. And when he really needs to bring down a good strike he'll use his tail fin to deliver a strong strike. Main Weaponry *M1 Garand rifle *Greener Light Harpoon Gun *Para Ordnance Black Ops Combat Pistol *Colt Pony Pistol *Blue Diamond Survival Knife (can also be used as a makeshift bayonet) *Ocean Blue Lightsaber Trivia * Galley Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Whales Category:Orca Whales Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who are easily upset Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Characters who lost loved ones Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Peacemakers Category:Loyal Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Hybrids Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV IUsers Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Vietnam Veterans Category:Veterans